


After the Mission

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe share a bath together.





	After the Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifullights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullights/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For beautifullights (beautifullights1 on Tumblr). I hope you like it!

Missions were hard. All of them, actually. Being apart from one another was never truly easy, but it made the times that they were reunited even sweeter. Right now, Ben was enjoying the moment, in a bath with Poe, ironing out the tension from his lover’s shoulders even as Poe talked about his latest mission. A scouting mission this time. No deaths involved. And Ben couldn’t help but be relieved in that moment.

  
Poe wasn’t fragile, but there were times when it seemed that he was. This precious being, this wonderful, loving, caring man that Ben had fallen for not long ago, seemed so fragile in Ben’s arms, yet so strong. Poe was such a fundamentally loving, caring, bright spirit, and it always hurt seeing his light go out. Even for a while.

  
Poe hissed in relief even as Ben got what must have been a particularly tight muscle. “Ah — that feels good.” He smiled up at Ben. “You’re good at this.”

  
“My hands are — ’’

  
“Well, I like your hands.” Poe took one and kissed it, almost prince-like in a way. “They’re graceful. They’re strong. And they can do all sorts of amazing things.”

  
And there was something about that where Ben could believe it. He wasn’t one to usually have confidence in his body, but there was something about the way Poe said it where he could actually believe it.

  
And there was something about the fact that Ben always worried about breaking Poe. Poe thought it was ridiculous, but Poe seemed so small in his arms, and Ben was so muscular and large. It was a physical difference between them that Ben was too conscious of sometimes.

  
Ben drew Poe in close, and there was something about Poe’s body against his own that was comforting. Poe nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and there was something about that presence that was cooling, comforting. Uncle Luke could talk about the Light Side of the Force and the Jedi Code all he wanted, but as far as Ben knew, Poe was his light. And even though he was only eighteen, Poe only twenty-one, Ben knew that Poe was the only love of his life.

  
It was after a while that Poe said, “I think my toes are getting crinkly.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
They got up out of the tub, drained it, before drying off and dressing. Ben turned to look at Poe. “Are you leaving again tomorrow?”

  
“Not for a long time.”

  
They snuggled up together on the bed, put on a holovid, and Poe’s head rested on his chest. Poe’s breathing was soft and steady, rising and falling, and he looked so lovely and peaceful in that moment that Ben loved him more. Poe sighed contentedly.

  
“Mmmmm…Ben?”

  
“Here.”

  
“You’re so warm.”

  
Ben laughed, but it was affectionate. “Comes with the territory.”

  
“I missed you.” Poe said.

  
“I know.” Ben placed a kiss to wet hair, just to smell it, just to take Poe in some more. “I missed you too.”


End file.
